We Are Singaporeans
We Are Singaporeans is a game show that aired on Singaporean English language channel MediaCorp Channel 5 about everything and anything Singapore from history to culture to trivia. Hosted by Hossan Leong, contestants will get the chance to walk away with up to $10,000 every week. The show, which will run for 15 weeks, will feature guest appearances by local celebrities and icons who will ask contestants questions relating to a particular topic. The game show title was derived from a segment of the series The Noose, which becomes a recurring joke. The Noose later parodied the idea through a satirical sketch in which The Noose company sues MediaCorp for "stealing" the idea from them and hires "Sudah Anandas" to fight their case in court. A Malay version called "Kita Orang Singapura" with similar rules hosted by Najip Ali debuted on 6 Jan 2014 and will end on 31 March 2014. https://www11.mediacorp.sg/explore/kita-orang-singapura/suria Rounds in the Game show Round 1 Each of the three contestants, starting from the leftmost podium, will get to choose one of the nine celebrity icons to ask them a question, after which all the 3 contestants have 15 seconds to key in their answer using a keypad onto their screen. Each contestant wins $50 for every correct question ($100 for season 2). Contestants can use their Hero or Zero card at any question but must use the card within the round, a correct answer doubling their current total, and an incorrect answer resulting in a loss of their current winnings. All winnings are guaranteed, and the highest scoring contestant goes to round 2. If there is a tie, a tie-breaker question is played, and the contestant who keys in the correct answer in the fastest time advances to round 2. Round 2 In round 2, the tables are changed. Contestants can get to walk away with a maximum of $10,000 which is on the top of the money plant (called money tree in season 2). The money plant has nine leaves holding the amounts $200, $500, $1,000, $2,000, $3,500, $5,000, $6,500, $8,000 and $10,000 respectively. All the money levels are guaranteed winnings, as such no risk is involved in answering the question. The contestant can use the give chance 4 and "give chance 2" lifelines (narrowing it to either 4 or 2 option questions) if questions are difficult. The cards can only be used once in the round and contestants can also choose to use "give chance 2" after using "give chance 4" if they so choose within the same question. In season 2, if the contestant reaches the last question, the contestant can choose to use the "hero or zero" card before the question is asked to double his final winnings to $20000 if he gets it right. Otherwise, he loses his Round 2 winnings and leaves with just his winnings from Round 1. If he doesn't use his card, he wins $8000 if he is wrong and $10000 if he is right. Celebrity Guests Each episode featured nine local celebrity personalities such as singers, characters from local television shows and movies or MediaCorp artistes and a "Singaporean icon" (e.g. parking attendant, taxi driver, coolie, businessman, etc). ;Season 1 *Mr Raju (Sivakumar Palakrishnan) from First Class *Terence Cao *Sheikh Haikel *Patricia Mok *Vivian De Cruz (Pamelyn Chee) from Point of Entry *Aunty Lucy (Dennis Chew) from Paris and Milan *Jacques Ooi (Chua En Lai) from The Noose *Jacintha Abisheganaden *Kumar *Sergeant Dollah (Suhaimi Yusof) from Police & Thief *Swaran Singh, the Raffles Hotel doorman *Muthu from Just Follow Law *Michelle Chia *Ris Low *Dr Woffles Wu *Rosie (Irene Ang) from Phua Chu Kang *Leticia the maid (Michelle Chong) from The Noose ;Season 2 *Joanne Peh *Pornsak Sukhumvit (Chua En Lai) from The Noose *Darryl Yong References External links * Official website Category:Singaporean game shows Category:2010s television series Category:2011 Singaporean television series debuts